


Reincarnation Kisses [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Arthur does after climbing out of the lake is kiss Merlin, obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation Kisses [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for an anonymous art request on tumblr, Merlin's hair modeled after Colin Morgan's lovely NTA 2013 haircut!

 

This is on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/41462837221/fresh-out-of-the-lake-arthur-and-modern-merlin)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
